Zelda
Zelda is the estranged lover of Rothbart and a powerful sorceress in her own right. She plays a minor role in the Disney vs. Non-Disney Villains war, working alongside Rothbart as a member of Ruber's alliance. She is the main villain of the animated film The Swan Princess 3: The Mystery of the Enchanted Treasure. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains When Ruber wants Rothbart to get a special potion from Yzma, Zelda is sent to get it. Zelda sneaks into Yzma's palace, but the old adviser is waiting for her and takes the potion. Zelda tries to destroy Yzma with her magic, but Yzma is able to push the cabinet of potions over on top of Zelda. This not only kills Zelda but also wipes her body from existence completely. Non Disney Villains Tournament Scared to Death When Vlad Plasmius invades Zelda's fortress, she tries to take him down with a fireball. To her dismay, Plasmius absorbs the energy. Zelda then saves up some energy for an attack, blasting her opponent away with a massive surge of magical energy. Plasmius, however, proves a smarter enemy than Zelda can handle. He stuns her with a broken piece of a gargoyle and then annihilates her with ectoplasmic energy. Non Disney Vs DC Villains War A Battle of Sorcerers After losing track of their mentor, Zelda, and fellow associate, Clavious, seek the means to find them. They eventually learn about a magical orb and a spellbook, that it would lead them to their answers. However, they are guarded by the sorcerer, Felix Faust, who does not want his possessions stolen from him. The two of them then devise a plan. Zelda distracts Felix, long enough for Clavious to absorb a small portion of the orb's power, imbuding himself with immense power. Sadly, Felix notices and shatters the orb, before Clavious proceeds to absorb it's full power. Still, he manages to challenge the sorcerer, with the remain power he has obtained, in a battle of magic, eventually besting him. They then take the spellbook, before they make their escape. Reunion with Rothbart The spellbook manages to put in good use, helping Clavious and Zelda to switch up from fantasy to modern era, where they are reunited by Rothbart and his new partner, Ruber. Releasing a Demon Spirit Hearing of another demon's presence, that would benefit Rothbart's plans, Rothbart, along with Clavious and Zelda, set on a forest to summon the Fire Demon, so that it could serve as fueling power to another demon, Hexxus. The three associates manage to succeed, in freeing the Fire Demon, and by extension freeing Hexxus, who in return absorbs the Demon's lifeforce, fueling his power. Heroes Vs Villains War Success Comes After Failure Partnered with Clavious, Zelda is uncombortable, when Clavious' henchman, Knuckles, informs them about his defeat at the hands of the heroes. Before Zelda, would express her fury, Rothbart arrives in Clavious interior and proposes to the trio to join the Horned King's alliance. Interested, Clavious and Zelda agree to his terms. Later, the Horned King launches a full attack at the castle of King Stephan, wanting to retrieve the Black Cauldron for himself. During the battle, Zelda transforms the King's guards, through the access of the magic of the Forbidden Arts, into fearfull animals. Eventually, the Horned King's forces win the battle and take the Black Cauldron to their advantage. Sorceress vs. Genie Later, the Horned King teams up with Maleficent, as the witch aids the faction, on purpose to eliminate the remain source of the living heroes. To that end, she takes Rothbart, Clavious and Zelda into her team, to defeat the forces of Avatar. There, Zelda confronts a previous opponent of Clavious, the Genie. Zelda attempts to make a stand against the powerfull creature, though the Genie's magic force her back. Even though, she didn't fight, the remain forces of the villains outmach many of the heroes and capture some of them to the Horned King's dungeons. Doubts of Servitude Despite their allegiance to the Horned King, both Clavious and Zelda start to grow suspicious over Rothbart and the Horned King's motives. Just then, a mysterious figure approaches the duo and proposes an alliance. A new secretly alliance is formed, as Clavious and Zelda agree to his offer. Non-Disney Heroes Vs Villains War A Malicious Gathering Zelda appears as one of "Ogthar's friends", summoned in the castle of Lord Maliss, as a new ally to his faction. A new audition comes to the alliance, when Rothbart introduces the Bakshi Bunch, led by Blackwolf, before Maliss and his allies. Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:Ruber's Alliance Category:Team Evil Magic Category:Rothbart's Alliance in Non-Disney Villains Tournament Category:"Non-Disney Villains Tournament" Category:Maleficent Alliance in All-Star Villains Tournament Category:The Evil Mystory Club Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:Sorceress Category:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:The Horned King's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains Category:The Swan Princess Villains Category:"Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:"Non Disney Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Lord Maliss' Alliance in Non Disney Heroes vs Villains Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Non-Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:NDvDCVW Contestants Category:Ruber's Alliance in Non-Disney vs. DC Villains War Category:Free For All Villains Tournament Category:Frollo's Alliance in Villains Battles Category:The Horned King's Alliance in Villains Battles Category:The Archmage's Alliance in Heroes Vs Villains Category:Villains Battles Category:Hand Drawn Animated Heroes vs. Villains Category:Yosemite Sam's Alliance in Prequel vs Sequel Villains